Don't Leave
by Spemily
Summary: Emily is staying at the Hasting's house for a week. Old feelings are brought up and new feelings are discovered. Spemily.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer exited the laundry room, duvet in hand. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom and threw the large blanket over her king sized bed. The room had recently been cleaned in preparation for Emily's stay. She was going to be living with the Hastings for a week while her mother went to Texas for some quality time wih Mr. Fields.

Spencer made sure the duvet was neatly and perfectly lined up on each side of her bed. She knew the guest room was an option for her friend to sleep in, but Spencer wanted Emily to be in the same room as her. If anything, so she could keep a watchful eye on her. A had just blown up Toby's house and Spencer was not prepared to lose anyone or anything else to their psychotic stalker.

A knock on the door alerted Spencer as she hopped down the stairs and scurried to her front door. Outside was a half-smiling Emily carrying a large duffle bag, presumabley filled with everything she will need for her week long adventure in Spencer's house. Spencer opened the door and said a cheery "Hey" to Emily.

Emily smiled and returned the greeting as she walked in the house.

"Should I just leave my stuff in the guest room?" Emily asked, beginning to walk up the stairs.

Spencer followed behind her and said, "I was hoping you'd stay in my room. With me."

Emily stopped when she reached the top of the stairs and turned to Spencer. "That's unusual. You usually hate sharing your bed with other people."

Spencer walked past Emily and into her room. She sat down on the bed and turned to her friend, who lightly set her bag on Spencer's red chair by the window.

"I just..." Spencer began, searching for the proper words to explain her sudden need of Emily. "A blowing up Toby's house has me on edge. I know I'm supposed to be the tough one, but I don't want to sleep alone. Not with that pyromaniacal freak out there."

Emily smiled and sat down on the bed next to Spencer. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't sleep without a knife under my mattress."

Spencer laughed at Emily's response and smiled at her. "You brought it with you, right?" she asked with a wink.

"Nah," Emily said, returning Spencer's lighthearted smile. "I have a hockey player to protect me now. I've seen you play. If you whacked A with that stick you'd send him...her, flying."

Spencer laughed and bumped her shoulder against Emily's. "Well now I have a swimmer to protect me."

Emily looked at Spencer with a comically confused expression on her face. "What am I going to do? Backstroke A to death?" she asked with a smile.

"You've got to have muscle for swimming," Spencer responded. "I was thinking you could just hit A until he or she is dead. I've seen you flexing, Emily, I know you could leave me with a black eye."

Emily an Spencer laughed at the stupid conversation they were having. It was the first time in months they had felt safe enough to enjoy each other's presence. The first time they didn't have Ali in the room to darken the mood, or A texts to send them into an anxiety attack.

Once the laughter died down, Spencer shuffled and turned so she could look Emily in the eyes. "I know Aria asked you this already, and I don't know if you avoided answering because you didn't want us to know the truth or if it was because you were actually confused...but now that we're alone, I need to hear this from you. Do you still have feelings for Ali? I don't want to go down that road we were on before she disappeared. The road where we were all oblivious to your feelings and didn't protect you from Ali's tormenting."

Emily looked down at her hands. She kept staring at them, hoping that Spencer would forget what she just asked. But this is Spencer. Not Hanna, not Aria, Spencer. She won't let Emily get away without a straight answer. Emily hated her for it, but she also loved her for it.

"Em." Spencer took Emily's hands in her own and rubbed her thumb over Emily's palm. "You can't keep this bottled up forever."

Emily looked into Spencer's eyes. Those big brown eyes were intoxicating. They almost drew the answer right out of Emily. "I don't know how to describe it," she finally said, keeping eye contact with Spencer. "Sometimes I think I love her, and other times I just want to...slap her in the face."

Spencer didn't break eye contact with Emily, but she urged her to continue by gripping her hand tighter.

"I think that when she came back, all of those years without her didn't exist. It's like I'm right back where I started. Confused and manipulated. It's as if I never even changed as a person, and I know I have. I've changed. Now she's back and...I don't even know."

Spencer looked down at their entangled hands and then back up at Emily. "I'm going to say something, and stop me if I'm wrong, but...it sounds like Ali's return is bringing you down. It's as if she's stopping you from growing as a person. I know you're strong, but over the past two years I've seen you grow even stronger. I've seen you become more independent and you stick up for yourself like you never would have in the past. Now that Ali's back I can see you're doubting yourself again. You're becoming self-conscious around her. But I think she should be self-conscious around you. You're stronger than her. She knows it. That's why she's trying to manipulate you into falling back under her spell. That's why she keeps asking for you instead of me or Aria or Hanna. She knows that she can control you, and Emily, I don't want to sagainst again. I don't want to see you in that same spiral she sent you in all those years ago, because she's not worth it. I want to help her, I really do, but not if she's going to try and control anyone like she used to."

Emily sat stunned. It's as if Spencer read her like a book. She couldn't even make eye contact with the brunette. Was she that easy to read? Are her feelings that obvious?

"I can't stay away," Emily managed to mutter. "She knows how to get my attention."

Spencer sighed and put her hand on Emily's knee. "You can't let her do that."

Emily was ready to break. She was ready to tell Spencer everything. Everything about her and Ali.

"She just won't leave me alone," Emily said, looking Spencer in the eyes. "When she stayed over, she kissed me. I kissed her. It went on for like a minute before she just...turned over and fell asleep. Like nothing happened. Then she tried to kiss me again, so I turned away from her...to show her what it feels like to be rejected. Then she asked me to stay with her one night and I had no choice, I couldn't just leave her. Then she asked me to walk her home from school. It's like she feeds off of my attention..."

Spencer looked at Emily the same way she always has. With respect. Not disgust or anger, just admiration. "You made out with her?" For some reason that was the only thing that stuck in Spencer's mind. Nothing else about the conversation bothered her.

"I didn't know what to do..." Emily said, tears forming in her eyes. "She just kept staring at me and moving closer to me and I couldn't stop her..." Tears began to leave Emily's eyes.

Spencer pulled Emily into a embrace. She rested her head on top of Emily's and whispered, "It's not your fault." She rubbed Emily's arm up and down in comfort. "It's her who needs to stop, not you. I'm tired of seeing her treat you like a play thing..."

Emily buried her head into Spencer's neck, like she always does. It's the only place she feels safe in the entire world. Not sleeping in bed with Ali or at home with her parents, but in Spencer's embrace.

**A/N: let me know if you want more :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer turned her body to face Emily in the bed.

"Em, are you hot?" She asked.

Emily turned her own body to stare at Spencer with a confused expression evolving on her face. "No, why?"

"Because you're hogging the entirety of that blanket." Spencer let a cocky smile creep onto her face. It's true, she doesn't really like sharing her bed with her friends, especially the renowned blanket-stealer Emily. But Spencer couldn't argue with the sense of protection she felt with Emily next to her.

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey, you're the one who wanted me to sleep in the bed with you. It's not my fault I'm a blanket hogger. I was born this way."

Spencer laughed quietly, her eyes lighting up as they met Emily's. "Ok, then whose fault is it? Is Satan making you hog the blanket? Or do you just want me to suffer in the immense cold of my room?"

Emily winked at Spencer. "I'd say it's a mix of both. But, I'll try and share. I can't promise that you'll wake up with a blanket still over you, though."

Spencer folded her arms. "Emily Fields, that is my blanket and this is my bed. I will not duel with you for either of them."

"You're going to have to suffer then, Spencer Hastings." Emily turned over in the bed with a grin and tightened her grip on the comforter.

Spencer scoffed at Emily playfully. She ripped the blanket from her friend and wrapped herself up like a burrito.

Emily opened her mouth in joking disgust. "I'm so tempted to just push you off of this bed."

Spencer raised her eyebrows challengingly at Emily. "I will kill you."

Emily laughed. "You're in taco-form, you don't even have hands." With that, Emily nudged Spencer closer to the edge of the bed.

'Nonono!" Spencer yelled as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her parents. "Don't you dare!"

Emily just smiled and let go of taco-Spencer. As she looked at the girl, she thought of a plan to get the blanket back. "You know, I could always just go sleep in the guest room. I'll have a blanket, you'll have a blanket, and it'll be wonderful."

Spencer emerged from her shell. "No!" She demanded as she wrapped Emily up in the blanket. "You can have it. Don't leave."

Emily smiled at Spencer's reliance on her. "Do you make Aria and Hanna do this too, or am I just special?"

Spencer plopped down next to Emily on the bed, resting her head on one of the pillows. "You're just special."

Emily was surprised that she blushed slightly at Spencer's words. She unwrapped herself from the blanket's embrace and placed it over the two of them.

"Truce?" She asked, smiling at her friend.

"For now," Spencer replied with a menacing half-grin.

After laying in awkward silence for five minutes, Emily couldn't stop thinking about Spencer's words. She doesn't make Aria or Hanna sleep in her bed, but she insists Emily does? The brunette was surprised. She thought Spencer was closer to Aria and Hanna than her, and maybe she is, but does she trust them as much as she trusts Emily?

"Spencer," Emily whispered as she turned over in the bed. When she looked at Spencer she found her friend already asleep, eyes shut so peacefully that she almost looked awake. Some people look like hot messes when they sleep, Emily thought, but Spencer looks as stunning as she always does. Emily smiled at her friend bliss and turned over in the bed to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, super sorry that it took me so long and that the chapter was short and shit. I just started college so I'm pretty busy :P I promise that within the first paragraph of the next chapter there will be something semi-romantic. **


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer opened her eyes to find Emily curled up against her, their hands intertwined with Spencer's arm draped over Emily's side and against her abdomen. Spencer's first intuition was to detach herself from her friend, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She could feel Emily's stomach moving up and down, slowly, against her hand. She could feel the swimmer's incredibly toned abs and warm skin through the tight tank top Emily was wearing. Spencer felt peaceful and protected, something she hadn't felt in years, even with Toby. Butterflies were raging rabid in Spencer's stomach and her heart beat was at a sensational speed. She felt a blush creep up her neck onto her cheeks.

_Woah, what am I doing? This is weird. It's Emily, not some hot Brazilian Calvin Klein model. Oh man, this is weird, this is weird. It's three in the morning, I'm not thinking straight._

Spencer started to panic at the sensations throughout her body. She untied her fingers from Emily's and removed her arm from her friend's waist, slowly and quietly. Spencer turned her body so she was laying on her back and put her fingers on her cheeks. Hot. Very hot. This was a blush the colour of blood and it would not go away anytime soon. Spencer grabbed the bottle of water on her bedside table and gulped it down, trying to cool herself. She stuck one leg out of the heavy duvet and sighed, staring at the ceiling. As soon as she felt the blush disappear, Emily subconsciously turned over in the bed so that her lips were inches from Spencer's cheek.

_Dammit_, Spencer thought as she felt her blush returning. _How do I even know Emily is making me blush? It's just hot in here._

Spencer turned her head to look at her sleeping friend. She could feel Emily's breaths against her lips. The moon was shining through Spencer's window, highlighting Emily's features, including a small indentation above her eyebrow that Spencer found adorable. She found herself smiling at her friend, until the other girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Spencer?" Emily asked, still clearly tired. "What time is it?"

Spencer swiftly turned her face away from Emily and back up to the ceiling. "It's three."

Emily made a mumbling sound and crinkled her eyebrows. "Why are you awake?"

Spencer kept her eyes trained on the ceiling. "I don't know. Sometimes I just wake up at night for no reason and can't get back to sleep."

Emily started regaining normal consciousness. "Do you have enough blanket?"

Spencer nodded. "Yep."

Emily's eyes opened all the way. "Why won't you look at me?"

_Because if I turn my head I'm basically kissing you._

"No reason."

Emily huffed. Spencer felt more butterflies enter her stomach.

"Look at me then."

Spencer's eyes were still focused on the ceiling until she found the confidence to slowly turn her head to face her friend. Their lips were three inches apart.

"See, it wasn't that difficult," Emily said with a smile.

Spencer smiled back at Emily. The girls stared at each other for a minute, smiles slowly fading, not breaking eye contact. It was as if there was a force keeping their eyes locked together.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked Emily, keeping her eyes on Emily's and not moving her head an inch.

Emily's eyebrows lowered. "What do you mean?

Spencer sighed. "Are you alright with life? How do you feel? We never ask each other these questions and we should be. We've become immune to showing emotion and I just wanted to know if you're...okay."

Emily smiled and took one of Spencer's hands from under the cover. "I'm fine," she said, squeezing the other girl's hand.

They had another full minute of staring into each other's eyes. Emily noticed Spencer's eyes divert down to her lips and up again. She did it about three times before Emily returned the gesture, making sure Spencer saw it. Spencer shuffled her body closer to Emily's, so that they were facing each other sideways with every part of their body connecting. She could feel Emily's stomach against her own, Emily's thighs against her own, Emily's chest against her own. Their lips were less than an inch apart. So close that the smallest movement would bring them together as one.

Spencer could feel her whole body pulsating. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew that she wanted to do it. Whatever it was, she had never experienced feelings anywhere near to these before. She felt like she was about to explode the second Emily put her warm hand against Spencer's cheek. Emily darted her gaze from Spencer's eyes to her lips and back again. She moved ever so slightly, such a delicate move that their lips were touching but not in a kiss.

"Stop me," Emily whispered against Spencer's lips. Spencer connected her eyes with Emily's.

"No," she said, feeling her lips tickle against Emily's. Emily was done waiting, as amazing as it felt. She tenderly brushed her lips against Spencer's, her hand still on the other girl's cheek. Spencer kissed back, as softly as she could so that it felt as if she was kissing a cloud. They held the kiss for five seconds before pulling back and staring at each other, forehead against forehead. Spencer looked back down at Emily's lips and while she was distracted, Emily moved in again, kissing Spencer harder than before. Their lips broke apart and connected multiple times until Emily was laying on her back with Spencer's leg between hers. Spencer held Emily's face in her hands as she kissed her friend, stroking her cheeks and smiling into the kiss. Emily placed her hands on either side of Spencer's waist, pulling the girl's body against her own. Just as Emily was about to slip her tongue against Spencer's lips, they parted, as if Spencer could feel what she wanted. Emily's tongue met Spencer's and they danced in an unforgettable bliss that lasted for minutes. Emily's fingers tangled themselves in Spencer's hair, pulling the girl even closer to her. Spencer pulled back, kissing Emily's nose and smiling at her with sparkles in her eyes. Emily smiled back and lifted her head up to peck Spencer on the lips. Spencer kissed Emily's cheek and moved slowly down to the side of her neck. She could feel Emily's body stiffen in pleasure as her mouth worked against Emily's neck. Emily felt the hair on the back of hear neck raise straight up and she moved her hands up and down Spencer's waist. When Spencer finished, leaving a large mark behind, she laid down next to Emily and returned her eyes to the ceiling.

"We should go to sleep," Spencer said, tucking a stray hair behind Emily's ear. Emily just nodded her head and turned away from Spencer, too excited and too nervous to fall asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :-)**


End file.
